Chaolan's Confession
by Kazuya-sama
Summary: This will probably never happen, but what the hey. Lee finds out something about his sexuality, and decides to test the theory. And with only two test subjects in the house, the younger boy is an obvious choice over the old man...


A/N: Kazuya is about 17. Lee Chaolan is 18. This was originally designed for nifty.org (go there, it's all good. And don't second guess me cuz of the site!) so that means there's sex. Warning…this also contains what some people may consider 'incest', though the two brothers are NOT blood related. If this offends you, turn back. It's not too nasty anyhow…I don't write uber-nasty stuff. There, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, or any of the characters developed by Namco. Also, of course, none of what will happen in the story is an indication of what may happen in the actual Tekken universe, it was just a random idea based on several of my own characters.

Feel free to throw comments my way, or just talk to me for the fun of it ^_^ V

***

Kazuya sighed once again, and rolled over onto his other side under the covers of his bed. They'd been going for hours now, surely the noise could stop soon and he could get some much-needed sleep. It was frustrating him, as much as he would never let it show through his cold, stoic exterior; what, those armfuls of gorgeous girls Lee dragged home with him each weekend. And the silver haired idiot was never quiet about it either; why keep the noise down when you can annoy the hell out of the guy in the next room?

His raven eyes drifted sleepily back to the blaring red display on the clock beside the bed…two in the morning. Great, only four more hours until his father would wake him up to get his 'lazy behind' into the dojo for training. At this rate, he'll sleep through the beating he knew Heihachi would deal him.

Two loud screams made him almost leap out of his skin, and the laughter that followed made the situation no better. Lee was doing this just to torture him! He knew Kazuya was the last person on the planet to dive headlong into an orgy, especially uninvited. He also knew this was killing him - Kazuya was very interested in women, naturally, but with the little luck he'd had even making friends, finding someone to get closer to would seem virtually impossible for the young Japanese boy.

The giggling and moaning started again, no more than a minute later, just as sleep began to finally take effect on Kazuya. That was the last straw. With a deep growl, he kicked the covers off and landed both feet on the floor. In the darkness, no one would mind that he couldn't be bothered putting anything over his satin boxers; he didn't have a hideous body anyway. It was just that scar. The massive, deep mark that tore diagonally from his left collarbone, down the centre of his chest, to below his waistband on the other side. He was convinced it horrified people. But oh well, Lee wouldn't have his light on, no one would be blinded by it. Walking across the wooden floor of his bedroom, Kazuya headed out the door and toward Lee's bedroom door several metres down the hall.

They were still giggling behind the door. And damn it, the light was still on. Oh well, so Lee was a pervert, and loved to watch several naked girls groping him for several hours. That's his problem. Not hesitating to knock - that would be polite, and manners are reserved for those who deserve them - Kazuya threw the door open, stopping the four on the bed opposite in their tracks. The girls gawked, ever so slightly fearful, at the young man before them…Lee grinned fiendishly. 

Kazuya's sharp, deep voice ended up being just a little louder and angrier than he'd anticipated. "Listen Lee, some of us have to get up early in the morning and train. I have no intention of getting my ass kicked because you kept me awake. So unless you want a first-hand example of what that ass kicking might be like, I advise you turn down the volume…now…" He turned, and walked right back out, slamming the door behind him. 

As he got back into bed, it only just hit him. The images of the women Lee was sleeping with invaded his mind in the darkness of the room…up until then, he'd never seen a naked woman. Or at least, a completely naked woman. Now it seemed the idea of marching right in there was a pretty daft one…he now wanted what he couldn't have.

*

The four had almost completely quietened after that unexpected encounter from Lee's brother. The girls had lost interest in what they were doing, and were busy focussing their attention on the rather dauntingly powerful Japanese boy. He was more muscular than Lee, and nicely tanned. Taller too, and with an unusual attraction; his face terrified you into loving it. Lee was…well…somewhat of a pretty-boy…though one of the most popular boys at school. 

One of the girls slicked her long blonde hair over a shoulder and glanced at the silver haired devil. "Lee, I didn't know you had a brother."

He shrugged. Inside, he was enraged - the worst had happened. Kazuya interrupted, and walked off. If he was going to interrupt like that, couldn't he at least join in the fun? That boy was too straight-laced for his own good. "We're not actually related. But yeah, he's my little brother."

The raven-haired girl sitting between his legs crawled up beside him and slipped under the covers. "Hm. I thought there was only one boy in your family. I can't imagine Heihachi of all people actually having a son of his own…" She snuggled up against his shoulder. 

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, he's an antisocial prick anyway." The other two girls did the same, and climbed under the covers behind him. He rolled to the side, staring at the ground below the bed. He felt completely empty, despite the extreme pleasure he'd experienced, the same pleasure he allows himself at least twice a month, if not every weekend. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he could never get the one thing he wanted.

As the three beauties fell asleep behind him, he began to think things through in his head. He felt guilty too, believe it or not. Guilt was one feeling only Kazuya could bring out in him. He'd aggravated him, and through he may act cocky and stay in complete control of the situation, ever the rich brat, and of course Heihachi's personal favourite, he hated getting on Kazuya's wrong side. It just seemed…wrong. Kazuya was Mr Perfect. He made getting straight A's look easy, while Lee struggled with C's. He held all his emotions perfectly in check; he was cold about everything. Cold revenge, anger, hatred. It seemed he never even let feelings of euphoria or happiness affect him at all. He was the tall, dark and devastatingly attractive type; the best fighter he'd ever seen, and phenomenally strong. Kazuya was everything he wanted to be, right down to the cool, deep voice. With all that in mind, wronging a creature like that seemed like a sin. 

That, and it only added to the daily torment Kazuya had to endure…

***

A loud yawn echoed through the large, empty dojo, just as the sun was rising. Kazuya had only gotten around three and a half hours sleep, but he was already up, awake, and dressed for his Sunday sparring match with his father. He was five minutes early, too. He had learned that standing waiting quietly for Heihachi's arrival at six in the morning sharp reduced the damage he had to take. And nowadays, he was learning to defend himself very effectively, and learning how to retaliate with a few moves of his own. He wasn't nervous this morning, because he knew that he was almost an equal match for the old man. 

Heihachi arrived just on time, as always. Kazuya nodded once in polite greeting, and dropped down into a fighting stance. Heihachi smirked, and did the same. A second later Kazuya faced a barrage of overly violent punches, aimed at his stomach. He blocked them, and swung low with his right leg. He caught Heihachi off guard with this tactic, setting him airborne - where he stood up and sent him flying across the room with a powerful roundhouse. 

*

Outside the window, Lee and his three girlfriends were watching the fight as inconspicuously as possible. Over the next half an hour, they painfully watched as Kazuya was eventually overpowered, as usual, and beaten into the ground continuously. Not once did he scream in pain either, as quite a few vulnerable weak spots were assaulted. It was almost as if he was used to physical torture. Finally the bout ended with Kazuya on his knees, gasping for breath, and Heihachi staring down at him in disgust. Heihachi left, and Kazuya stayed down on the floor for a minute or so, then stood up. He had one hand holding his side, but other than that, he didn't seem to notice he was battered into the ground at all. Further over in the hall, there was a punching bag hanging from the roof; that was where the young Japanese headed. 

Lee looked on in amazement as his brother began his violent assault on the punching bag. Before, it had seemed Kazuya was using everything he had against Heihachi. Now it seemed this wasn't the case at all. It was all an act. The Mishima style wasn't so apparent in his moves; he fought fair. He was swift too; much faster than the old man. If he'd fought like this five minutes ago, Heihachi would have been as good as dead. 

As the silver haired devil looked closer, he noticed the rage in his brother's eyes. He'd always seen him as such a beautiful creature; graceful, calm, reserved. He'd never really seen him fight. He'd never, ever, seen him with a heated, violent anger such as this. Kazuya seemed to work himself up over a short period of time, until he was letting out harder and harder attacks, most of which with a loud shout. Then the raven haired boy swung around with a roundhouse…and the punching bag snapped off the hook on the ceiling, and flew half way across the room before exploding all over the floor…the trademark 'twah' echoing off the walls after it escaped the enraged young man's lips. 

Lee and Heihachi had to be the only people that never feared Kazuya. Now, that list had dropped back to one. Lee decided that this guy was one guy he wanted to be on the same side as. Maybe Kazuya wanted someone on his side too…under that antisocial, cold skin of his, it looked to Lee almost as if he were lonely as he stared back at the punching bag, then exited the dojo. 

He glanced at the three girls standing around him. "C'mon you three, I'd better drive you home."

*

The entire day seemed to have gone in minutes. The silver haired boy stared at his reflection in the small stream again, and sighed. Yes, he definitely had the looks…but what's having girls swoon at your very presence, when you can fight like Kazuya? At his age, too. Not quite seventeen yet. 

Lee had stayed outside most of the day, only coming inside to eat once or twice. He preferred to stay outside to think, since the mansion usually had people rushing about, cooking and cleaning and such. Heihachi oh so loved his servants; couldn't do a thing himself. The only annoyed the silver haired boy with their constant presence…at least none of them disturbed him in the vast Mishima grounds. 

Finally, he realised how long he'd been outside, replaying the events from that morning in his head, thinking about how much more his brother would have had to suffer with all his life. The pathway lantern above him had an eerie orange glow to it, and it was starting to give him the creeps. Too similar to ghost stories and disaster movies…and when you live with the Mishima family, that sort of thing doesn't limit itself to fantasy.

He picked himself up off the grass and began the walk back to the mansion. It was probably close to midnight by now, and even though it was the school holidays, the other two would probably be asleep by now. It was only a minute or two until he reached the side door of the mansion, and he quietly opened and closed the door, silently pulling his shoes off once he was inside. Cautiously, he wandered up the stairs toward his room. He passed by the bathroom; he could have a shower in the morning. As he passed by Kazuya's door, he noticed it had swung open somehow, and he could see his brother, fast asleep, on the other side of the room. Odd…he looked almost angelic. Satanically angelic, at least, and perfectly innocent. Lee couldn't resist the temptation. He slipped inside the gap between the door and the frame, and marvelled at the beautiful body lying across the sheets before him.

Kazuya had a perfect muscle tone, to say the least. He didn't have the look of a body-builder; his chest was smaller, and everything seemed to be in perspective with everything else. It was a definite martial artists' body. Knowing he'd probably never have the opportunity to see this body up close like this again, he decided not to leave just yet. Though the light from the hall was dim, he noticed Kazuya wasn't particularly hairy. There was nothing on his chest, stomach or back, and there was only a very fine covering over his arms and legs. Even those dark brows of his weren't overly thick with hair, just wide. It was those brows, Lee figured, that had everyone scared of him. Curved up sharply at the outer corners, and fairly wide…plus the fact that he never smiled and quite often frowned…it was a terrifying combination. But at the moment, those fearsome brows were raised passively over the Japanese boy's closed eyes, making him look particularly innocent.

Despite himself, Lee let out a soft sigh. He slapped his hand over his mouth just after he'd done so, but it was too late. One of Kazuya's dark eyes shot open half way, and glared up at him. 

"What the fuck are you doing here…" Kazuya's voice was in a slightly hoarse whisper…he didn't sound fully awake. Thank god.

Lee tried not to panic. "Nothing." His brother's earlier assault on that punching bag flashed before him. Not good…he knew he was in for it now.

*

Only a few short minutes ago he'd fallen asleep, finally, and now he'd awaken to see Lee's face staring down at him like some loony. Though, after yet another boring, lonely day, there was something almost comforting about the presence. Almost. Even if it was just Lee. After all, the house staff always avoid him, and his father wouldn't know how to be nice if his life depended on it. Since that morning, Lee was the first person Kazuya had seen.

He rolled over onto his back, and looked up at his adopted brother sleepily. After an effort to clear his dry throat, he spoke again, this time a little more clearly…and in a less agitated tone. "If you're doing nothing, then why are you in here?"

Obviously that effort to sound less threatening worked to some degree. Lee seemed to relax somewhat. "I saw your door open, decided to come inside. Dad's pissing me off…even if you weren't awake till now, I guess I feel better in the company of someone who's in the same boat."

Kazuya didn't really notice at all how impromptu that excuse was. "Oh, well in that case, you're in the same boat as everyone on the planet." He rolled back onto his side, looking past Lee. "So what are you doing to do now that I'm awake, run screaming like everyone else?" 

*

The tone in his brother's voice was heartbreaking. Kazuya really was lonely, wasn't he? He could have said anything in that tone of voice to him and brought a lump to his throat. "What's there to run screaming from?"

Kazuya didn't change his glance. "You tell me."

"I don't know…guess people think you're scary."

"It's not like I try."

Up until then, Lee had been convinced Kazuya had wanted to keep people outside a wide radius. Apparently not the case, though. He sighed, and sat down on the floor beside Kazuya's bed. Of all things, this guy must want to talk. Though, with that body half hanging off the bed right next to him, Lee wanted to do more than talk. Those girls he so loved to bring home…different ones each time of course…were nothing compared to this boy. But he knew Kazuya would probably literally kill him if he made any moves, at least just yet. He was certain Kazuya was straight. 

It took him forever to think of a reply. "If you tried smiling once in a while, I swear…you'd have girls fainting with desire left right and centre."

* 

That comment caught him off guard. That had to be the first real compliment he'd heard since his mother passed away all those years ago. He raised both eyebrows in genuine surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lee blinked at him a few times, then smirked. "It means, you have the body of a sex god. I mean, just look at you. You have what every woman wants; your body is perfect. And you face isn't ugly either, Kazuya…you just make it look scary with all the frowning you do. I'm nothing special, but you of all people know how many girls I take home…it's all just from acting friendly. I promise."

All of that meant nothing to him. He knew that he'd never really have the chance to do what Lee does for light entertainment. For a start, he'd only recently admitted to himself that he was rather shy when it came to all those nice-looking girls at school. No wait, he was almost scared of them. Then again, he'd been like that all his life; scared he wasn't good enough. And he was worried girls would be unimpressed with what they found in him, and left him there and then…leaving him completely humiliated. 

"You're crazy Lee. I'll probably die a virgin."

*

He could have slapped him there and then for even saying that. But he was too shocked to find that Kazuya was a virgin to start with! Someone with a body like that…even someone like Kazuya…should have lost it the moment they'd hit the legal age of 16. That was nearly a year ago! How can he stand it? Lee couldn't wait until he hit sixteen…and he didn't. 

"Is that what you're worried about? Or are you worried that you're not good enough, as usual? Man, you should have seen the looks on those girls' faces from last night! You might as well have been made of diamond!"

The look on Kazuya's face was classic…he looked almost shy, and very surprised. Lee had never seen so much…emotion…on that young Japanese face before. He grinned back, and continued. "I'm serious…next time I have girls over, you should join in. They won't be scared of you."

This time, Kazuya made a face more of disgust, and rolled over his other side. "I don't want your leftovers, Lee." That, clearly, was too much of a blow to his masculinity.

That didn't go as planned. Ugh…Kazuya was just too much for Lee sometimes…definitely fitting into the want but can't have category. But then again…being completely innocent of the pleasure one can experience…he might just be able to twist his arm into doing something two blood brothers couldn't really do…ah, the joys of being adopted. "Even if my 'leftovers' as you put it have D-size breasts? Just think about it…being pressed against at least two gorgeous women who want you, oh so badly…and if you come early enough, you get to unwrap your own prize…take her before I do. Think about those beauties you saw last night. Think of being able to touch that soft flesh…smell their scent…you don't know what you're missing out on, dear brother."

Kazuya growled softly, and curled up a little. "Shut up, Lee."

The plan seemed to work pretty easily. Kazuya was already uncomfortable. Lee stood up and sat on the corner of the double bed. And then he saw why. Kazuya was trying to hide the fact that the simple talk had aroused him. "Ah, I see you like that idea."

"Shut…up…" He sounded threatening, alright…just not as threatening as he could have. Not enough to stop Lee from getting what he wanted.

"Oh come on. It's not a big secret. Every guy gets a boner when he thinks of what he might just be able to score…"

Kazuya looked up at him…he looked part humiliated, part horrified, part enraged…but mostly shocked. It was the most emotion anyone had ever seen on his face. "Lee!" His cheeks went bright pink…it was visible enough in the dim light.

Lee leaned forward a bit, blushing a little himself. Damn, Kazuya was much bigger than he was…he barely reached average at five inches…Kazuya could have been at least two and a half inches more, and definitely wider. "Whoa there…if any girls saw that, they'd cream themselves on the spot…either that, or try and wrap their tongues around it…"

Kazuya sighed in embarrassment and sat up, quickly pulling his knees to his chest. He looked absolutely defenceless. Lee sat a little closer. "You know, if you leave it in that state, it's bound to stay like that till morning. Unless you kick your nuts so hard you won't feel like having sex for years to come…" 

*

He started to look a little worried along with his complete and utter humiliation. Great, stuck with this the entire night? He had no idea how to cope with that…he'd never consciously had a hard-on before…and it was starting to ache with need. He could feel his blood racing. He'd never felt like this before…and he couldn't decide whether to love it or hate it. 

Lee smirked at him. "You know, I could take care of that thing for ya…"

Kazuya felt his cheeks burn. "What?! I don't want your filthy hands on me!"

Lee seemed to get even closer. And for once, the idea of lashing out or defending himself didn't even cross his mind. He was too worried with what Lee had done to him. He thought he was reasonably safe too, with his knees tucked up to his chest. But he wasn't. "My hands are as clean as yours, Kazuya. You don't need to hate me as passionately as you do…I never did anything to you…nor do I intend to. At least…anything that would harm you. On the other hand…I know just what you need me to do now…" The silver haired devil reached forward with one finger, between Kazuya's ankles, and poked his balls through the fabric of his boxers. 

The sudden burst of sensation was too much to cope with so unexpectedly, and he yelped, dropping his legs down to defend that small region. That, of course, exposed his arousal through the shorts. He had no idea what to defend now. 

*

Lee knew he wouldn't resist now. He reached forward, and gently ran a finger over the very end of his brother's arousal through the satin boxers. After a strangled whimper, Kazuya grabbed onto his wrist, and half scared Lee witless. He looked into those deep raven eyes, which seemed to almost plead…whether begging him to stop or continue, Lee couldn't decide. Kazuya looked away.

"Lee…please don't…" The tone in his voice was almost scared. Most of what Kazuya had said so far seemed almost like something, yet not quite. He was always as unpredictable as a tiger, and equally as dangerous. But at the moment, he was as defenceless as Lee had ever seen him.

"You need it Kazuya." He ran his thumb over the tip once again, making Kazuya suck in a breath shakily.

"No…Lee…" It was a battle he was losing to his adopted brother, and Lee liked it.

"Just bear with me, okay? Take it from someone who's done this before…it's worth it."

Kazuya let out a defeated sigh, and said nothing more. Lee almost felt bad for him; after all, the poor boy was utterly humiliated, and no doubt blaming himself for it all. But he knew he'd enjoy it eventually. Besides, he loved seeing him like this. He'd finally, after all these years, broken through the icy exterior that had hidden the real Kazuya for so long. Kazuya seemed to want to make things difficult, as usual, and hadn't bothered to lie back to give Lee a little more room to play. He was still sitting half doubled over, as if to protect himself or something. 

*

For a moment, Lee stopped what he was doing. A second later, Kazuya felt a rush of cool air. Blushing yet again, he looked down to see Lee had pulled the leg of his shorts aside, and exposed him. Even he himself was surprised…it was bigger than he'd thought it would be…since he'd never let it get like this before. After all…Kazuya wasn't the type to please himself, or even think about sex. Having no friends, and being depressed most of your life tends to do that to you. Self-consciously, he sucked in his bottom lip and bit down lightly. Lee's light fondling actually felt good…he'd thought that it would revolt him, and in some ways it did…but for some bizarre reason, it didn't seem that bad.

A sudden shock of sensation rocketed through his body, from Lee's fingers, all the way down his legs, up his spine, and into his head. Despite himself, he moaned ever so softly, letting his head drop back. Shivering slightly, he frowned. There was no need for all that noise and reaction, it would just provoke the silver haired bastard. His thoughts were cut off rudely when the sensation started over again, but this time it didn't stop. He looked down to see what the hell Lee was doing to him, and noticed he was only rubbing his thumb over the tip, and the rest of the head continuously. And despite the fact that it was Lee of all people doing it, his head began to spin with this feeling, and he leaned back into his pillow. Heck, he'll tell Lee to fuck off later. For now, it felt fantastic.

*

He looked over at his brother's grudging retreat backward, and grinned. That was easier than he thought. He looked down and watched his thumb do its work, slowly massaging the head while Kazuya tried to decide whether to kick him off or put up with it. He found himself admiring his brother's equipment; definitely longer than his own, wider as well. And finally a little curiosity was satisfied; he was cut.

For at least five minutes there was absolute silence in the room, other than his brother's breathing, which had become a little heavier than normal. Lee glanced up at him again…he had his eyes shut, and a frown on his face, almost as if it were a painful ordeal. While he watched him, Kazuya bit his lower lip and dropped his head to the side, ending up facing the wall beside the bed. Lee ran his eyes down the younger boy's body. So perfectly toned, yet somehow thin. Almost too thin. Then again, Kazuya never really ate much. At least, not at home. And he trained like hell…more or less so he wouldn't be as badly beaten every Sunday morning. Damn, his body looked so tasty. Lee leaned down closer to his hand, and breathed in. Up until this point, he'd only gone this far with a woman. In fact, Kazuya was the first man that Lee had ever touched in this manner at all. He smelled completely different…yet somehow, he liked it even more than the girls he slept with constantly. And to think, over all these years, he'd promised himself he wasn't gay. Okay, after this, perhaps he was definitely bi. Okay, take out the perhaps. 

He noticed Kazuya's fingers were grasping the sheets beneath him. Knowing Kazuya, he was silently weighing up the situation. Deciding what he should do. Trying to decide whether he'd trust his body and let himself enjoy it, or do what he thought was 'right' and refuse this. Lee knew too well what the younger boy would decide, however. He couldn't very well send Lee out at this late point and go straight to sleep. No, he'd either crawl into Lee's room a few minutes later (highly unlikely), or take matters into his own hands grudgingly (more likely by far). Just thinking about that made Lee swoon. Beautiful, innocent Kazuya doing something so…so…un-innocent. 

After a moment, Kazuya let out a quiet moan and shifted position slightly. Seemed he'd surrendered for now.

"It's not that bad now, is it?"

Kazuya just grunted in reply.

"Oh, so you want me to stop and leave you with a hard-on all night, so you won't get any sleep?"

This time it was more of a growl. But Lee still wanted a more positive reaction from him. He just didn't know how far to push his luck. He lifted his thumb, and leaned forward.

"If that's the way you want it…"

After a few seconds, he got a response.

"…Goddamn you, Lee…" Kazuya's voice was slightly husky, as if short of breath or trying to keep his voice low. Lee leaned over him and looked down into those raven eyes. Lee almost got lost in them for a moment…so cold, yet so full of emotion. And lust…yep, that was there loud and clear. But most of all, there was a look that was a combination of sadness, humiliation, and a bit of desperation…and confusion. 

Lee smirked a little, and swung his legs off the bed. He looked behind him as he headed out of the room, and stopped at the doorway. He didn't know what to make of the expression on his brother's face, other than a look that could kill. "Don't worry, I'll be right back…" 

He headed toward his own room, and pulled open the bottom drawer of his dresser. As he knelt down, he realised he was in the same state as Kazuya…damn, he'd have to get these pants off soon or life would be hell. After delving through the clothes, he found what he was looking for…a decently sized tube.

In a few seconds, he sat back down on the bed in front of his brother. He nearly laughed at the look of distress and relief on the boy's face. 

"Scared I wasn't gonna come back?" Kazuya just frowned, as usual. Lee smirked, putting the tube out of sight, then swiftly removed Kazuya's shorts, dumping them on the floor.

"Hey!" The raven-haired boy's eyes widened, and he made an attempt to shut his legs. Again, his cheeks went pink. Lee just grabbed his thighs and pushed his legs apart again, and admired his prize. Ah yes, Kazuya was certainly a gifted young man. It was definitely a pity he was so shy.

After a moment, Lee got onto his knees, and leaned over Kazuya again. He kept his body at a distance from his brother's, since he knew it wouldn't be pretty if he tried to insinuate…he'd just get beaten up. 

*

Suddenly, he felt even more uncomfortable than before. He had Lee staring right at him, and he was so close he could feel his breath. Thank god he moved after a few seconds…but as soon as he was out of view, he felt something warm and wet on his nipple. Every single hair on his body stood on end, and his hands automatically tried to cover the offended spot…but he found himself with two handfuls of silver hair. Immediately after that, he felt teeth on his chest…he bit his lip before he could cry out.

He looked down at Lee in utter confuzzlement. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Lee looked up at him with a slight frown. "I was trying something different, until you tried to pull my hair out…"

Kazuya released the hold on his brother's hair, but gave him a glare. "Warn me before you pull that shit…"

Lee nipped at it again, then moved to the other side. Kazuya sucked in a sharp breath of air and gripped the bedcovers firmly. The sensation hit him not only where Lee's lips worked, but down below and deep in his head. He wasn't so sure he was all that fond of it all, actually. He was never ticklish, but somehow, even though his body seemed to appreciate the attention, he wasn't sure he liked the sensation so much. Soon enough, he growled and put his hands on the top of Lee's head. Of course, that didn't stop the silver haired idiot. He pushed him down off his nipple.

"Enough of that, damn it…"

Lee looked almost disappointed. "If that's what you want…"

Kazuya felt almost triumphant, but he didn't feel like smirking about it. He just stayed right where he was, waiting to see what Lee would pull next. The sound of something uncapping caught his attention, but not enough to make him see what it was. A moment later, something burning cold dribbled down from the head of his erection, all the way down to the bottom. He gasped loudly, and found himself repeating the word 'cold' over and over, as if it would end the sensation. Of course, it didn't, and he glared down at Lee with more or less an expression that would ask 'wtf…'.

Lee waggled a tube of lube at him. "We'll be needing this…"

Kazuya frowned. "Does it need to be so fucking cold…?"

All he got in reply was a giggle. He rolled his eyes and laid back down again. After he did, the most delightful sensation hit him…he threw his head back and let out a restrained moan; in the meantime, his hips jolted up slightly, and his fingers dug into the sheets. Something warm and wet had wrapped around him…and it was the most incredible feeling. He imagined that sex felt just like it. After taking a shaky breath, he looked down to see Lee with his hands around him, smirking to himself. Slowly, his brother moved his hands up and down, getting a definite rhythm to his movements. He seemed to be enjoying himself for some obscure reason, from what Kazuya could see. Probably because he realised Kazuya was completely at his mercy at this point. Since his mind was constantly analysing situations as if they were strategic battles, he considered all his options in this current position. He could kick Lee easily if need be, since he was incredibly strong and flexible…but Lee could also do a wide range on very painful things to him if he tried that. With that in mind, Kazuya simply laid back on the pillow, allowing Lee to get away with what he was doing. In fact, he almost forgot to enjoy himself at the same time.

*

Lee felt himself being drawn even closer than ever to his younger brother as he watched his chest rise and fall softly, and watched the expression on his face. He could tell he was still weighing up the situation, but for now he seemed very passive. There was one thing you could always rely on with Kazuya; he only ever attacked if he was in the right mood. That mood had to be either angry or threatened, and just before he dealt out his attacks, there was always a slight glimmer of hatred in his eyes. If you were fast enough, you might dodge the first move, but almost never the second. Though so far, he couldn't see any of the signs in Kazuya's eyes. He was like a sleeping tiger…so beautiful, yet so dangerous if you let it turn on you. 

He looked back down at his hands. As one continued its rhythm, the other began to explore this thus far unchartered territory. The index finger slid over his brother's slick head, away from him, then slowly back the other way. As he did, he heard a soft, deep moan from the other end of the bed, and the hips beneath his hands twitched upward slightly. Smirking, he lifted the hand and placed it further down, gently petting what he found below. Kazuya's breath hitched, and Lee saw the powerful muscles in his thighs tense, then slowly relax. Suddenly, he was very glad he was between those legs and out of firing range…Kazuya was pretty well known for his deadly kicks.

As he glanced back up at his brother's face, Lee realised his own face was quite flushed, almost as if he was shy or something, but he realised it was for other reasons shortly after. He looked back down to notice the distinctive bulge in his pants – damn Kazuya had gotten him all worked up, and he knew he'd have to relieve himself soon. But he didn't know how long it would take his brother to finish. At this rate, forever. He was so damn passive…he was barely even showing he was enjoying it. No real moaning, grabbing, swearing, heavy breathing, nothing. He was just lying there, almost as if he was scared of himself and what was being done to him. 

After a moment, he heard movement on the sheets. He looked up, and spotted Kazuya leaning up on both elbows. He followed his brother's glance…he was looking right at his pants, with one eyebrow raised. Lee blushed heavily.

"What are you staring at…"

Kazuya smirked somewhat. "Don't tell me that's as big as it gets…"

Lee blushed even darker across his cheeks, and over the tops of his ears. "Hey, I'm average…"

The raven-haired beauty just snickered to himself, then looked down at his own equipment, then back at Lee's. Lee resisted the urge to thump him over the head for that, and shifted slightly to see if it was possible to make the pants he was wearing looser without having to take them off. No such luck. Kazuya seemed to almost sense his discomfort, and snickered again.

Lee glared at him half-heartedly. "If you're gonna be like that I'll just take the damned pants off and see how you like it…"

"I can tell you right now, I won't like it at all."

"You know, you're really sarcastic sometimes."

Kazuya grinned. "Like I didn't notice."

Lee rolled his eyes, and shifted again. "Okay that does it…I'm too goddamn horny to keep these fucking things on any longer…" Kazuya glared at him a moment, then just flopped back down onto his back. Lee reached down with his hands, and remembered they were absolutely saturated in lube. Sighing, he tried to use his index fingers and thumbs to undo his button, but failed miserably. After he sighed a second time, he saw Kazuya sit up again, trying not to laugh too hard. 

"Damnit, Kazuya, gimme a hand here…"

He shook his head. "No way am I touching _that_…"

Lee frowned at him, and waved his hands about almost as if it'd help explain the situation. "Listen, I'm not gonna put it anywhere! Just help me, please…shit Kazuya, the least you could do is help me, _you're_ the one getting a hand job here!"

Kazuya rolled his eyes, and finally gave in with a dramatic sigh. He sat forward, and hesitantly reached forward with both hands. Lee shivered all over as he felt his brother's hand brush ever so lightly against his throbbing erection, and watched closely as he carefully undid the button, and slid the zipper down. Kazuya probably took great pleasure in tormenting Lee, what with his slow movements and all. He didn't look at Lee's equipment if he didn't have to, and simply tugged the pants down to his knees, then looked up at him with a look in his eyes that wordlessly said 'there, are you happy now?'.

Lee breathed a sigh of relief, but motioned for Kazuya to take his underwear off as well. They were white boxer-briefs, getting stretched out of shape, and by now, had a prominent wet patch on them. The raven haired boy wrinkled his nose, but complied, gingerly slipping his fingers into Lee's waistband, pulling the briefs off his erection and down to meet his trousers at his knees. As he felt his brother's warm fingers against his skin, he visibly shuddered all over. Oh, if only Kazuya would touch him properly! Though, he knew that would never happen. Still not looking at Lee, Kazuya leaned back on his elbows again, ignoring his own erection, which was begging for attention. 

Swinging his legs over the back of the bed, Lee kicked off the cumbersome clothes and let them fall to the floor, before turning back to Kazuya. He took his time to once again admire his brother's tanned body. His tan lines were very indistinct; his skin was naturally a darker shade, and he'd had to fight, completely naked, in the burning hot sun many a time with his father. After all, Heihachi often ended up ripping everything but the skin off the poor boy he was so brutal.

He reached down, and traced his index finger from Kazuya's belly button, downward, to the base of his erection. There was a very fine, very thin line of hair that started a little below his belly button, and widened a little as it got further down. Lee smirked, and tugged lightly at the hairs near the bottom of the little trail. As he did, Kazuya's hips bucked upward ever so slightly, and goosebumps began to form all over the boy's dark skin. At the same time, he heard him suck in a breath of air through his teeth. Damn, he was sensitive, wasn't he? Out of curiosity, he did the same thing to a few hairs on his balls, to see what the reaction would be. This time, Kazuya let out a soft whimper and dropped his head to the side. In seeing this, Lee felt a sudden pang of desire. But it was an odd feeling this time; he didn't want to screw him senseless. In fact, he wanted the opposite. He wanted Kazuya inside him. 

Reaching for the lube again, he looked up at Kazuya. The boy's eyes were closed, and he was starting to breathe just a little heavier than before. Good, he probably wouldn't expect what was coming for him next. He poured a little of the slimy substance onto his finger, and reached behind him. Kazuya was much bigger than he anticipated, and he knew if he didn't prepare himself, it'd hurt like hell. He pushed the finger inside himself, and began to work the hole as wide as he could with one finger, then two…it helped him get used to the feeling too. In the meantime, he used his other hand to gently rub his thumb over Kazuya's awaiting head. He only prepared himself a few seconds longer, before removing his fingers and using that hand to pour more lube onto Kazuya. Of course, Kazuya yelped quietly as the cold hit him, but he didn't react as badly as he did the first time.

There was no turning back now. Lee leaned forward and crouched over Kazuya's hips. Sensing the movement, the raven haired boy looked up with a perplexed look on his face. Lee just grinned. "You'll like this…and so will I…"

Definitely no turning back now. Slowly, he lowered himself so his brother's tip rested just against the opening, causing them both to gasp. Lee took a breath, closed his eyes, and pushed downward, forcing his entry to widen as far as he could make it. As he did, Kazuya groaned beneath him and pushed up slightly. That was enough to force him inside, and the sudden shock of pain with the entry made Lee have to bite his lip in case he yelled out. But he looked down to see the whole event, and was even more turned on than before. And to feel the gentle warmth inside him, stretching him, only made it even better. He was finally getting what he always wanted. He released the muscles in his legs a little more, and began to sink down, accepting more of Kazuya inside. Another inch, and it hit something deep inside that made Lee want to scream in ecstasy. His body quivered, and his left hand darted forward to grasp his own erection. He quickly glanced down at Kazuya, only to see him once again with his eyes closed and his head to the side, just breathing much more heavily.

*

The tight warmth squeezing around him was almost unbearable, and made his head spin. He couldn't believe Lee actually _wanted_ to do that, but it seemed he did. The sheer tightness inflicted on him was bringing tears to his eyes, and he oh so wanted to moan with the extreme pleasure. But it was Lee here, not a beautiful girl like he wanted, so he wouldn't dignify him with that acceptance. Instead, he kept his eyes closed, and tried to imagine one of Lee's gorgeous girlfriends sitting on him, wanting him more than anything in the world. As Lee slowly started to sit lower and lower on him, the thoughts started to become more realistic. Finally, as he no longer felt cold air against him down there, he felt lips lightly brush against his own. The feeling was electrifying, and his lips twitched against the foreign ones, his head tilting at an angle.

*

Lee had never imagined a guy to have such soft lips. Certainly, Kazuya's lips had always looked so soft, warm and enticing, but he'd always imagined, with an attitude like his, they'd really be rather hard and chapped. But no, they were just as delightful as they looked. It was only a few wonderful seconds he was allowed contact with them, before Kazuya moved his head away. Lee looked down at him, almost begging him to just surrender to him, this once, and allow him his first kiss. Lee wanted to take it all. He'd taken his virginity, and he wanted to take his first kiss. 

"Kazuya…just keep your eyes closed, and pretend I'm a girl now…" Of course, he got no disagreement. Kazuya kept his eyes shut.

*

Once again, he felt the lips touch his again. He also smelled the tobacco breath, and Lee's sweat. It wasn't the most delightful combination he'd ever experienced. He wrinkled his nose. "Lee, you stink…"

He heard him sigh, and he stopped breathing on him. Once again, the lips touched his. As they did, he felt Lee begin to slide off him down below, then slowly force him back in. With the wet warmth around him, it felt absolutely phenomenal. He gasped, and found his mouth being clamped with Lee's lips. At this point, he forced his mind to envision the raven-haired girl Lee slept with the night before, and as the lips slid against his, he let out a soft moan. He didn't know how to return the kiss, so he just let what he pictured to be the girl merely continue. He felt a hand begin to stroke his earlobe, a feeling that made him feel all soft and dizzy in the head. A tongue slid into his mouth, and licked the back of his teeth. His own tongue brushed against it, but remembering whose it was, he used his tongue to push the invading organ back out again. He shut his mouth. 

Lee must have sat back up again, because the momentum of his movements was building up. He was starting to move faster and more roughly. Kazuya bit back a moan, and for the next few minutes, allowed himself to get lost in the blissful moment. 

It was only when he heard a shout and felt a sudden tightening against him that he came back to reality. He slowly opened his eyes to see Lee with his hand over himself, red in the face, and panting like mad. Lee moved his hand aside, to reveal a handful of sticky white stuff. Seems he'd finished before the raven haired boy. Kazuya wrinkled his nose again, and looked away from Lee. That was something he never really wanted to see from anyone other than himself, really. His thoughts were broken at that point when Lee forced himself to move again, despite his exhaustion from his recent release. He was starting to desperately want that constant movement…even in his innocence, he knew that he was nearly finished. Lee let out a soft sigh, and Kazuya kept his eyes closed. A soft shiver ran down his spine, and his head started to spin. It happened again, but this time the shiver felt absolutely delightful. A second later, everything went crazy. Every nerve in his body was suddenly assaulted with incredible pleasure, and his body itself seemed to gain a mind of its own. He threw his head back, and screamed as the intensity of the situation took over. His strong hips lifted Lee off the bed along with himself, but a moment later, he flopped back down onto the bed, finding himself breathing like he'd just finished a long bout with his father. 

A few seconds later, his head was still spinning like mad, and his vision hadn't quite returned to what it should be. He knew he'd finished now, and judging by the blurry image of Lee's grinning face, the silver haired idiot had enjoyed that too. But the strangest mood had taken him, and he didn't feel like slapping that stupid look right off his brother's face. He felt him lean closer and place his nose into the curve of his neck. Kazuya did nothing to stop him. Lee kissed the sweaty skin lightly, running his lips over Kazuya's muscled shoulder. Of course, the raven haired boy didn't resist; he was too exhausted to be bothered. 

Kazuya jumped slightly as he felt Lee pull off him, then looked up at him slightly dazedly, with nothing in particular on his mind. He just couldn't believe what had happened. Who did it, when it happened, why it happened, and how good it felt. Heck, he couldn't believe it happened at all, even considering all the possibilities. Lee looked down at him with an overly soppy look. It was too good to let slide; Kazuya grinned, and shoved him off.

"Don't think that your cute little escapade is going to score you any points, Chaolan. From his moment forward, you're sticking to your girlfriends."

Lee looked awfully disappointed. But he should have known not to expect any different outcomes. "I know how your mind works, Kazuya…and I respect it. You might just forget any of this happened at all and be done with it, but I'll think about you every time I get a hard-on…"

Kazuya rolled his dark eyes and pulled himself back so he could lean against the wall. "Whatever floats your boat. Just get this straight; speak a word of this, and you'll live to regret it."

Reaching over for the tube and behind him for his clothes, Lee prepared to leave. "Alright, but only on one condition…"

Kazuya glared. "You're in no position to make conditions…"

Lee glared back. "And you're in no position to be making threats. Besides, you owe me…"

A sigh escaped Kazuya's lips, and he leaned back a little further, beginning to regret not fighting him on that one. "Fine. What's your condition?"

Lee smirked in a way that would almost pass as a Mishima smirk. "You kiss me. Properly."

Kazuya's eyes almost rolled out of his head. Wasn't that asking too much? "You're kidding…"

Lee raised a brow and held his smirk. "Well, why not? You don't want me to believe you're an awful kisser, do you? I know you can do better than you did ten minutes ago…besides, if you don't, my entire school will know of my newest score…"

Words can be more damaging than physical trauma sometimes, and Kazuya supposed he'd better just comply, for his reputation's sake. "Oh alright…but it'll be quick…and your first and last kiss from me. So pay attention…" He reached forward, grabbing Lee by the shirt collar. His free hand gently but firmly grabbed the back of Lee's neck. Of course, the sudden roughness caught Lee by surprise, and Kazuya used his open-mouthed state to his advantage. He pressed his lips against Lee's at an angle, and pressed his tongue past both sets of lips. The pointed tip of it ran over the roof of Lee's mouth, then disappeared back into his own. He let go.

"There, satisfied?"

Lee was shaking all over. "Can I just tell my friends one thing?"  
  
Kazuya glared.

"I just think it would do your reputation some good if I told everyone what a damn good kisser you are…"

Kazuya rolled his eyes and got up, sauntering over to a tissue box sitting on his desk. He had no intention of going to sleep as messy as he was. "Goodnight, Lee."

Lee took that as his cue to leave, and did so, leaving his brother alone in his room. 

*

As he cleaned himself up and changed into a pair of loose boxers for bed, Lee couldn't help but smile to himself. Though it was a once-off treat, he'd finally gotten what he'd always wanted. A piece of the gorgeous creature known as Kazuya Mishima. It was something he'd never forget.

He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself. With any luck, what he did tonight might actually help his brother build himself a social life. If that was the case, then Kazuya might get what he always wanted too.


End file.
